New Starts
by Camilleon
Summary: It's Jaden's fourth year at DA and all his old friends are there and now they have new friends too. It's a new year with new adventures and new suprises. JadenxAlexis and JessexOC at later chapters.
1. The First Day

_**A/N:**_I don't own Yu-Gi-OH! GX or anything related to the TV series.

**The First Day**

It was a new school year and Jaden was back at Duel Academy for the fourth tim and he stil was a Slifer Red. But he wasn't really thinking about that while he was chatting with his best bud Jesse while walking to their dorm.

The scene was good until they both heard someone or something fall down. And then after came an "_Ouch"_ sound and both of them ran towards the sound.

It was a girl she was sitting on the ground, probably because she fell down. She seemed like 16-17 year old and had a customized Obelisk Blue girl uniform. She was a brunette and her hair was straight and was very long.

"Do you need help?" Jesse asked.

"Some help would be nice." The girl smiled.

Jesse helped her get up. The girl whiped off the dust on her skirt.

"What happened here?" Jaden asked.

"There a little kitty stuck on this tree, I was trying to help it get down but I fall."

"We can help, right Jaden?" Jesse hit Jaden with his elbow and Jaden nodded.

"Thanks, but all I need is a lift." The girl smiled.

"Yeah sure, but you must be like tired we can handle it." Jesse said.

"Ok, he's right there." She pointed a high point.

"Hey Jaden give me a lift, k?" Jesse turned to Jaden.

"Why do always I get to do the hard work?" He gave him a lift and Jesse got the kitty back from the branch.

"Here you go." He handed the kitty to the girl.

"Actually the kitty isn't mine, so go kitty, bye bye." She laughed. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Alyson Simmons."

"I'm Jesse Anderson and this is Jaden Yuki" Jesse told her.

"I heard about you two, some even say you are exactly like eachother."

"No way." Both answered.

"And these must be Ruby and Winged Curiboh." She said pointing at their spirites.

"Can you see them?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, actually I have one but I can't hang around with her all day." Her smile was a bit gone.

"But why? They both asked.

"Once my friend had a duel spirite, but then a guy came duelled her. My friend lost the duel and came running to met hat the guy took her spirite. His name was Tapper or Rapper. Oh I just can't remember." SHe started to think.

"Trapper." They both said loudly.

"Yes that was him. And after that day I am stil afraid that he'll take away mine." Now her smile was all gone.

"Don't worry about him, he is all gone now. Jesse finished his spirite hunting days." Jaden smiled.

"That's good to hear. And this is _Hope_." A little fairy sized girl with beautiful butterfly wings came shyly.

"She is cute." Jaden said.

"She is from _Pandora's Box_. You know from greek mythology. I have a deck of them." She said.

"So your deck is based on greek myth, right?" Jaden asked.

"Yep." She smiled.

"Nice."

"Are you new?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, actually I was gonna come before but I had like so much trouble with my Schedule. By the way I'm kinda lost, I guess you two know the way." She smiled.

"Actually we were gonna meet are friends, would you like to come with us?" Jaden suggested.

"Ok, I guess. If that's fine with you." She answered.

They all headed to Slifer Red. And when they came there was kinda a little crowd. Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis, Blair, Jim and some others and even Chazz was there. They were all waiting for them.

"Jaden, you are even late for being late." Syrus said at first sighed.

"I guess that is a new record." Jaden joked.

"Hi, guys we were waiting for you." Alexis greeted them. "And who's your friend? She looks familiar."

"I'm Alyson Simmons, I could only start this year."

"_Alyson Simmons? The Alyson Simmons?"_ Alexis asked in excitement.

"What is going on Lex?" Jaden asked curiously.

"She is one of the youngest designers in the world. So many people love her clothes." She explained.

They all looked at Alyson. She was looking down, then she looked at them and smiled innocently.

"Is that true, cuase if it is it must be cool… I mean for a girl." Hassleberry said.

"Yeah it's true, and that's because I started Academy this late. I was gonna join the GX tournament but there was NY fashion week, and stuff like that and finally I can do what I wanna do and have fun." She said.

"So you mean, you don't like designing?" Blair asked.

"No I love it, but dueling is what I live for. It's my favorite thing. You know some of my colections are inspired by duel monsters. I even made a special custom dress inpired by Dark Magician Girl." She answered Blair's question.

"By the way I loved your outfit." Alexis said.

"Thanks, I tried to give it some greek style with the gold buttons and the silk." She said. "Ok, we talked alot about me, what about you guys? I heard about you alot, on Tv. Everyone who's into dueling is talking about you. You must be Alexis, they say you are the best girl duelist in this school." She walk towards Alexis and shook her hand.

"You must be Syrus. I met your brother, wasn't not very nice."

"Well actually, he's normal now. You must seen him two years ago." Syrus said.

"I guess, and you must be Hassleberry. I heard rumors about you that you have dino DNA. Is that true?" She seemed curious.

"That's right sergeant, and really nice to meet you." Hassleberry was really impressed with her culture.

Alyson meet everyone individually. Then Chazz came in her conversation.

"If heard of these losers, you must know everything about me." He grinned.

She looked at him for a few seconds. "Hmm, black hair, black jacket, deep voice and spoiled. Sorry but you dong ring any bells."

"What?!" Chazz jumped.

"Boss, she's pretty." Ojama Yellow appeared on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the compliment. Oh now I remembered, you are the ojama-kid. It's amzing that you became such a duelist with low ranked monsters. But they are funny." She smiled.

"Oh, great. Ojama-kid huh. It's _The Chazz_, I even have a catch phrase, '_Chazz it up!_'" Chazz murmured.

"Anyway can someone show me the way to the girls dorm. I can't find my way." Alyson asked.

"I can show you, and I'll tell you all about my accomplishments." Chazz jumped.

"Sorry Chazz, but it's girl's territory. No boys allowed. I can show you the way if you want." Alexis suggested.

"Oh thanks, I need to unpack my stuff." Alysson smiled.

Alexis and Alyson headed to the girl's dorm.

"So, I heard you use cyber angels in your deck." Alyson asked to start a conversation.

"Yeah, they are strong you know. What do you use?" Alexis continued.

"Mythologic creatures, heroes, gods and goddeses. Speaking of duel monsters, once I was in a camp, and there was this girl and she had a crush on her monsters." She laughed.

"Talking about that, Syrus stil has a crush on Dark Magician Girl." Alexis giggled.

"I can't blame him she is pretty, but that girl had crush on frogs. How creepy is that?" She soured her face.

"Hey I know her, she is a princess, and thinks those frogs are real princes." Alexis said.

"Anyway why frogs, I mean look at these cards." She took out some cards out of her deck. "Achilles, Jason of the Argonauts, Hercules, Narcissus, Theseus or Odysseus, these are real cute guys that you can have a crush, not frogs." She said.

Alexis looked at her. "Do you have a crush on them?"

"Uh no, everyone knows they aren't real, but their pictures are cute." She giggled. "So enough talked about cards, what about you. I can tell there's something between you and that red jacket guy. Now what was his name, oh yes Jaden."

"No, that's ridiculous. And where did you come up with such an idea." She asked a little suprised.

"Believe me, after being in the jetset for a long time you can tell anything from a single look, a single move or from a single word." She said a little annoyingly.

"Since you are talking about your old life, what about your love life?" Alexis tried to change the conversation.

"Yeah I dated some guys, but some jerks they turned out to be. Actually three or four years ago there was this boy, he was cute, sensitive, fun and was good to me." Alyson continued to talk.

"So you really liked him?" Alexis asked.

"No, we were best friends and we talked about that we weren't cut to date eachother. Anyway then one day he moved with his life, dueling as a Professional and I wanted to carry on with designing and we lost touch since that day." Alyson continued her story.

"Ow that's sad." Alexis felt sorry for her.

"We even had pet names, I called him Pheony and he hated it so one day he started to call me Simmy when he was mad at me." She giggle while remembering the old days.

"Really nice story, oh and we already made to your room." Alexis stopped walking.

"Thanks Alexis. I'll see you after I guess." Alyson got in the room. "Bye."

"Bye Alyson, see you later." Alexis left.

_**A/N:**_ I hope you liked it, second chapter will be right up. By the way I made some drawings of ALyson but my scanner is jammed. I'll put the url as soon as some machine guy fixes the scanner.


	2. New Day, Old Friends

_**A/N:**_There are some duelling parts but don't expect them to be detailed.

**New Day, Old Friends**

Back at the red dorm, Jesse and Jaden were looking to some new cards they bought. And while doing that they were having a little chat.

"So I see you like this new girl Jesse, right? Well I'm not good at these stuff but I can tell." Jaden said.

"Well you are right, you aren't a bit good at this stuff." Jesse arguied.

"Then what was that _'you must be like tired we can handle it'_ Jesse?" Jaden continued to investigate.

"News flash Jaden, that's called being nice to someone." Jesse mocked him.

"Yeah right, I'll pretend that I believed that." Jaden joked.

"Jaden grow up, or you won't be happy." Jesse said.

"You'll do what?" Jaden challenged him.

Jesse took one of the pillows and threw it to Jaden.

"A pillow fight you want, a pillow fight you'll get." They both started righting with pillows.

_Next day at the Academy_

Jaden, Jesse and Alexis was walking through the hall. The others have already went to class but it was Alexis' turn to wait for Jaden and Jesse to get ready.

"Believe me, even girls get ready before you two." Alexis mocked them.

"One day we will be the ones waiting for you Alexis and you'll remember today." Jaden said.

They all stopped infront of a room where some peope were duelling. It was Alyson and some obelisk boy. Alyson had 600 life points against a boy with 1200. The boy had two high leveled dragons and Alyson had a mon with 1500 ATK points on her field. And she was still smiling.

"This must be good, can we stay and watch it?" Jaden asked.

"Fine we are allready late, they won't mind if we come a little more late." Alexis pushed him to see it beter.

"Silver Dragon, attack her monster." The boy commended.

"The monster has a name, it's Hades and he is the god of the underworld." Alyson seemed mad.

"Whatever he's going down" The boy continued.

"Not really, I activate trap; _Sacrifice to Gods_. If I give up half of my life points my god is saved and your turn is over. Now my turn." She takes a card, has a look at it and smiles. "Sorry but I'm late for class. I activate spell card; _Cyclops._" She played.

"Am I spoused to be afraid of giants with one eye?" The boy mocked her.

"No, duh. They can't fight, they are some kind of blacksmith. In greek mythology, they made Poseidon his Triton, Hades his invisibilty cap and Zues his famous thunderbolts. And now I redo history again, the Cyclops give Hades his invisiblity cap and now I can attack you directly." She giggled.

"No way!" The boy screamed as all his life points drowned.

"Now say it!" Alyson shouted madly.

"Ok, ok, your clothes aren't silly and you aren't a bad duelist. Happy now?" The boy begged.

"Yeah, yeah go away now." She smiled.

The boy disappeared. While he was running he accidently hit Aster on his way. Aster looked to the way he was comming from and saw the trio who was watching the duel.

"Hi guys, aren't you spoused to be in class?" Aster asked them.

"We were just heading there right now actually." Jaden smiled.

"Then I guess I'll see you later." He continued walking.

"Hey nice duel." Jaden compliment.

"Thanks, I didn't know you were watching." Alyson smiled.

Aster stopped walking. He recognised that voice. He turned around and looked at Alyson and shouthed suprisingly "_Aly_?!"

Alyson turned to Aster and gave him a shocked look. "Aster,is that really you?"

"Yes, the one and only." He said.

Alyson walked fastly next to him. She jumped and hugged Aster. Aster hugged her back. They both were smiling so happyly.

"Oh Phoeny I missed you so much." Alyson said cheerfully.

"Well, I hoped that you forgot that name." Aster smiled.

"Phoeny?!" Jaden and Jesse giggled.

Alexis looked suprised. "He's Phoeny?!" She said.

"Yes, and now he must tell me why he never called me. Why didn't you call me, I could even recieve a phone call on my birthdays Aster." She looked at Aster.

"Look who's talking, you never called me either. And for your information I tried to call you but all I got was a answereing machine voice." Aster arguied back.

"Anyway since I found you, you gotta show me around Phoeny." Alyson smiled.

"Ok but quit calling me like that, _Simmy_!" Aster said.

"Done, now are we going or what, I'll see you guys later." Aster took Alyson's hand and they walked away. Jaden and Jesse saw Hope coming out of Alyson's pocket and sittin on Aster's shoulder.

"Man, I never saw Aster that happy since… never." Jaden said deeply.

"So what do you think, they were like dating or something?" Jesse asked confused.

"I'm so sorry for you Jesse." Jaden whispered to Jesse so Alexis wouldn't hear.

"Cut it off Jaden." Jesse pushed him away. "And we are late for class"

"By the way they aren't dating Jesse. Alyson told me that they were best friends a few years ago." Alexis said while running.

"But they are so happy while with eachother." Jaden said.

"How do you know, you just saw them together once." Alexis reminded him.

"Actually he is right, I never saw someone as happy as Aster while he was hugging Alyson." Jesse said.

"Ok enough with the small talk, find an excuse." Alexis told them.

"I guess I can help."

The three of them turned around and saw Aster and Alyson.

"I thought you were having a tour." Jaden said.

"Yeah, but then I remembered I had to take this class and Aster wanted to join me." Alyson answered.

"No way, Aster is gonna take a class." Alexis said shocked.

"No I'm just gonna sit with Aly." Aster answered.

"Anyway." Alyson opened the door.

"Well well, isn't it Jaden Yuki. Who did you brought, Jesse Anderson not suprised." Crowler mocked him. "I woudn't expect it from you Ms. Rhodes what is your excuse…" He chocked as he saw Aster and Alyson at the door. "Aster Phoenix and Alyson Simmons. What a grace to see you."

"Dr. Crowler, I think my uncle Sheppard would be happy if you'd forgive me and my friends this time." Alyson said to the profesor.

"Yes, yes why ofcourse. Please sit down and relax." Crowler said.

"Sheppard is your uncle?" Jaden asked quitly.

"Yeah, he's my mother's older brother." She answered her back.

Alexis sat between Mindy and Jasmine, while Jaden and Jesse sat at their places. Aster and Alyson went to the back row and all the students up there stand up to give them their places. Finally they all managed tos it down and Crowler continued the lesson.

_After Class_

"Well you could mention that you were Sheppard's niece." Alexis told Alyson.

"I don't really like to talk about that, you know people's action's towards me changes everything." Alyson said to her.

"Well, we won't treat you different, we aren't the types that Sheppard hates." Jaden said.

"Well I hope so, by the way your jacket matches your hair perfectly Jaden. Sorry I couldn't hold myself. Sometimes it happens." Alyson giggled.

"Sometimes? You should have seen her when she tragicly threw all my closet to the garbage when we were younger." Aster added.

"But I can see you are wearing my combination of silver tux, black shirt and white tie, Aster." She mocked him.

"Yeah, it was your first design, how can I forget that." Aster sighed.

"Ow, how sweet. Wait that's right, after that I knew I liked designing. And I thought you forgot all about me." Alyson smiled.

"Don't get it wrong Aly but your personality is hard to be forgotten." Aster smiled.

"I never saw you acting so kind to someone Aster." Jaden laughed.

"Hey, she's not just someone, she is my best friend. She was the first person who really saw me as a friend. And she deserves every kindness." Aster answered.

"By the way Aster, I hope you are not bored of me always being next to you right?" Alyson asked.

"Actually, it's fine I always liked your company. By the way I think there is a duel between Adrian and Chazz." Aster added.

"How do you know, all of us just got out of class." Jesse said.

"Haven't you seen them arguing out the class." Aster asked.

"No, but if there's a duel we are so there, are you with me?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, but don't expect us to shout it out, ok?" Alyson answered.

They all went to the duelling room (I don't know what it's called) and the duel already started. Adrian was using his cloud deck again but Chazz didn't use his catapults, he was just playing with his Ojama-Trio.

"Who do you guess will win?" Alyson asked.

"Last time Adrian won but you can never guess, right." Jesse answered.

"By the way Jesse, that vest and shirt is a perfect combination." Alyson added while watching the duel. And she didn't even stop looking at the duel.

"What if you can play with the clouds Gecko, and I can sumon thunderbolts we're even now play with a real deck." Chazz grinned.

"Yes you should see him when he does that." Ojama-Yellow arguied.

"Yeah, you know how many computers he broke that way?" Ojama-Green added.

"Actually the thing you just said puts us in a worse situation." Ojama-Black opposed.

Actually not so many people heard them. But Jaden and Jesse were cracking up laughing.

"Those three always make me laugh." Jaden said when he started to breath.

"Yeah, they are funny." Jesse joined.

"They aren't that funny, ok they look funny but come on…" Alyson joined their chat.

"What are they talking about?" Syrus turned to Hassleberry.

"Play along, remember sarge?" Hasslebberry told him.

"You still don't get it don't you." Aster raved loudly.

"Will you three stop talking, you give me a headache." Chazz said angryly.

"By the way look at the man who's talking about real decks, you are talking to 300 ATK point monsters. No matter you lost" Adrian mocked Chazz.

"We'll see about that." They continued the duel.

_At the last minuted of the duel_

"A tie? It's a tie?" Chazz asked angryly.

Hope appeared on Alyson's shoulder and whispered her something.

"Yeah, ok I'l tell him. Look from the bright side at least you didn't loose." Alyson told Chazz.

"Ha ha very funny." Chazz said.

"Actually I wasn't joking but anyway." Alyson turned away. "No way! There is a new sale downstairs, Aster will you come with me?"

"I don't know it's dangerous form e to come wşth you." Aster said.

"Please?" She pouted. Aster was closing his eyes with his hands

"You are puppy dog pouting aren't you?" He asked.

"No…" Alyson answered. Aster opened his eyes and saw her puppy dog pouting.

"I knew it…" Aster said.

"But Aster please…" Alyson begged.

"Look her, take Alexis with you. No matter what I won't go shopping with you. I know what can happen to me" Aster shrugged.

"Fine, but you'll miss me. Come on Alexis, I know you wanna go shopping too right?" She asked her.

"Sure, I'll see you guys later." Alexis waved and they both left.

"So how did you two meet Aster?" Jaden asked.

"Family." Aster answered.

"Don't you ever get annoy or bored from her? He asked.

"Annoy lots, bored never. You know when we could still see eachother my life was like perfect after we carried on with our lives so much things went wrong." Aster explained.

"So you like her?" Jesse asked him.

"Ew no, we are best friends and we know we wanna stay like that." Aster said. "You can ask her out if you want."

"Wh-what? What are you talking about. Where did that come to your mind?" Jesse objected.

"Relax, I was kidding, even though if you ask her out and then brake her heart you'll find me against you, Jesse." Aster sounded serious this time.

"Yeah, got it. Whatever you say." Jesse was kinda scared.

"Anyway those new cards don't open themselves we should head back to our dorm, right Jesse?" Jaden pulled him.

"Right, seeya later Aster." They both headed back to their dorm.


	3. Aloha Means Hello and Goodbye

_**a/n: **_Here is a Picture of Alyson. I drew it myself so it isn't so good; http://img74.imageshack.us/img74/3214/alysonkj4.jpg

**Aloha means Hello and Goodbye**

Alexis ran into Jaden's room. Her hand was on her chest and she was breathing very fastly and seemed like she had something to say to Jaden and Jesse.

"Hey what's going on Lex?" asked Jaden.

Alexis continued breathing for a few seconds, then she looked up to Jaden and Jesse. "What's going on? WHAT'S GOING ON? Aster is leaving!" She answered anxiously.

"What!?" both of them shouted at the same time.

"Come on he's about to leave." Alexis pulled them out of the room.

They all rant o the deck to say goodbye to him.

"Gee, I wonder what Alyson did when she learned that." Jesse thought loudly.

"I'll guess we'll find that out soon, there she is." Alexis pointed Alyson.

"Hey Aster, we came as fast as we could when we heard it." Jaden told him.

"Thanks guys, I wouldn't wanna leave without saying a proper goddbye to you guys." Aster said.

"So, is Alyson ok with this. She seems a little off." Alexis wondered.

"Actually she isn't talking to me at the moment." Aster told her sadly.

"So why were you leaving?" Jesse asked.

"You wanna know why he's leaving? WHY!? He won't even tell _ME_!" Alyson burst.

All of them jumped, they were so suprised how Alyson reacted.

"Were are you going anyway Aster?" Jaden asked.

"To Greece. I need to go to Mt. Olympus for a research." Aster answered.

"_Greece! MT. OLYMPUS?_ You can't go there, I won't let you go, not without me Aster!" Alyson seemed very angry and worried.

"Alyson, this isn't a ski trip, I know you love Greece and Olympus and stuff but you can't come." Aster told her.

"You don't get it a bit do you Aster." She hugged him and continued to talk. "I don't wanna loose you again, not after I lost everything I loved." Tears came out of her eyes.

"Look Aly, you won't loose me. I'll return sooner or later. And I promise that I'll call you or atleast I'll write. I promise." Aster hugged her a little harder.

"Promise? Cause if you don't I'll come there immediatly." She continued.

"I promise." He stopped hugging her and kissed her forehead.

"Before you go Aster I want you to have this." She took a card from her deck without even looking.

"Wow how did she do that?" Jesse asked.

"I have no idea but do you think it's the card she wanted to give Aster?" Alexis asked.

Alyson looked at the card. "Yep, this is it. Here take this Aster, it's my favorite card. I can't use it in any duels but it's my luck charm and I want you to have it." She gave Aster the card.

Aster looked at the card, and after a few seconds his face changed shape and he was shocked. "But Aly, this is the card left fro--" Alyson put her finger on his lips.

"Please keep it with you." Alyson said.

"Okay, I will." Then headed to the helicopter. Before he got in he turned at the others. "Please take good care of her." He waved and the helicopter lifted.

They all were waving at him. "Are you OK, Alyson?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess." Alysom murmured.

"Her use this." Jesse handed her a handkerchief.

"Thanks Jesse." She wiped off her tears.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Jaden asked her.

"I'll be alrigh—Ow who am I kidding? I am so upset, I don't know what I'll do without him. You know he was like the brother I never had and I was loving it. And one day we seperated. And the day I saw him here it was like I found my long lost brother. You wouldn't believe how happy I was when I saw him again." She started to cry on Jesse's shoulder who was right next to her. Jesse was suprised with her action but he rubbed her back to calm her down.

"I totally understand you Alyson, really" Alexis told her.

"Thanks Alexis." She said.

"You can always talk to us Alyson. Really." Alexis told her.

"You guys are so great, I already feel beter, a little." She stopped crying. Then something ringed and Alyson looked at her watch. "Oh my god, look at the time. I can'T believe how late I am. I am so sorry but I gotta go guys." Alyson took off.

"What's going on?" Asked Jesse.

"I don't know." Alexis said.

"You are just upset cause she is not on your shoulder anymore." Jaden whispered to Jesse.

"Shut up." Jesse pushed Jaden away.

"Guys, guys why are you here? Sheppard is gonna make a speech. Like he does every year." Syrus came running.

"Ok then lets go!" Jaden said.

_At the big room were the whole school gathers every year_

Sheppard started his speech "Fellow students, it's great to have you all back this year and our new students. And want you all to meet our four new students. These students got very high scores at the entering tests they might have been one of the greatests scores in the school's entire history. So first, she got the highest score at dueling this year, a perfect score; Alyson Simmons." Sheppard intruduced Alyson to the school.

Some girls started to gossip about her. They were arguing about if she was _the Alyson Simmons_. And they all got their answeres when she walk to the stage Tons of people applaused.

"And now another perfect score, please meet Jake Lassell." A blonde guy with green eyes came in. He looked like he was 16 or 17. He was so cute and it seemed like half of the girls in the room already found that out.

"Hi, I'm Alyson." Alyson greeted the boy.

"Yeah right, like I would wanna talk to you." The boy turned over her greet.

"Huh?"

"Just kidding, nice to meet you. I'm Jake." The boy shook Alyson's hand.

"And a perfect score from the written exam and she also scored the third best score at duelling, Angela Rivera." Then came a a girl with blue eyes and long wavy black hair.

"Hey, I'm Jake" The boy shook Angela's hand.

"I'm Angela, but my friends call me Angel."

Alyson showed her hand to greet her. "And I'm Al--"

"Oh-my-god. Are those greek letters on your bracelet?" Angel asked.

"Uhm, yes." Alyson said a little suprised.

"Wow, these are so cool. Do you know, the famous fashion designer Alyson Simmons uses so much greek thingies in her creations. I adore her work don't you?" Angel continued.

"Uhh, yes I guess." Alyson answered.

"I guess??" Angel looked shocked.

"Before you say another thing Angel, meet Alyson Simmons." Jake said to her.

"Oh-my-god, I am so sorry." Angel blushed.

"No problem, nice to meet you." Alyson smiled.

"And last but not least, she scored the second best score at both duelling and written exam so as a result she is the best student in total. Sasha Evans." A girl came in. She has orange hair and was in a different shape. She had green eyes which matched her hair color perfectly.

"Hi, I'm--" Alyson tried to intruduce herself but Sahsa stopped her.

"Yeah, whatever. Amateurs." Sahsa said rudely.

"What did she just call us? Sista, you are in big trouble. You know what you'll be doing when I'm done wit--" Angel was almost going to scratch Sasha's face if Jake didn't hold her back.

"Way to go, what an angel." Jake mocked.

"Look, I know I have a major anger management issue but trust me you wouldn't want a piece of me." Andel answered.

"Calm down Angel. And Sasha, FYI before you try to insult someone, go check out your clothes." Alyson said.

"Oh wait, I got a call." Angel picked up her phone. "Oh okay, Sasha dear, the 50's are calling. They want their hairstyle back." Angel giggled.

"Haha very funny. By the way I was at a 50's party right before I came here. And my clothes are weird, go look at a mirror _miss tries-to-hard_." Sasha answered.

"What are you talking about? You're saying that her clothes are weird, _Alyson_'s clothes?" Angel was shocked. "Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, just an ordinary student." Sasha answered.

"Very funny, ofcourse you know she is the famous fashion designer Alyson Simmons, right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah right, and you expect met o believe that." Sasha threw her hair back.

The three of them looked at eachother and laughed silently not to interrupt Sheppards speech. "I am serious." Jake said.

_Another conversation was going on between the students who were 'listening' Sheppard's speech_

"I think that Sasha girl has attitude." Alexis thought loudly.

"I think she's getting along very well, look how those three are laughing." Jaden giggled.

"I don't know, I think Alexis is right Jay." Jesse said.

"This year will be so boring." Chazz sighed from the back.

"Yeah, whatever." Alexis sighed.

_After Sheppard's speech_

"Hey Alyson can I join you?" Alexis asked her at the very moment she saw her.

"Yeah sure, I was just heading to my room, we can chat there if you want." Alyson smiled.

"Okay let's go. Seeya later guys." Alexis waved her hand and they left.

"Wow they are getting very well together." Jesse commented.

"I just hope she doesn't forgets us." Jaden giggled.

"Yeah like that's gonna happen." Syrus joined and they all laughed and walked away.

_At Alyson's room_

"Oh-my-god! Your room is huge. Look at your closet, it's like it's from heaven." Alexis was so in a shock when she saw Alyson's room.

"Yeah, usually being Sheppard's niece works in this school." She giggled.

"By the way can I ask you something Alyson?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah sure." Alyson smiled.

"What was that card you gave Aster?" Alexis asked.

Alyson sighed. "It's called '_Power of the __Descendants_' and I can't use it without the seven descendants, and those cards don't exist yet." Alyson said.

"And why is that card so special?" Alexis was curious.

"This might sound silly but anyway, my parents taught me greek myth when I was six and since then I liked everything about it. All the books, movies, cartoons and all the other stuff. Anyway I always wanted it to be tru and when I was little I believed it was." Alyson told.

"I thought the 'Trojan War' was true." Alexis said.

"Yeah, it is true. So the heros like Achilles, Odysseus and others were real, well except for their super powers, and if they really existed ther must have descendants. My parents also believed in that an one day they made this card." Alexis stopped her for a second.

"Wa-wait a sec, your parents are card designers?" Alexis was shocked a little.

"Actually, not exactly. You know Pegasus searches the world to find importants essance for cards like the crystal beats. Well he isn't the only one, he only goes for the most important ones, there are people who are working for him to do the research. Well my parents were one of them. That's how they met Aster's father.Once they worked as a team. Anyway they made this card but they needed seven descendant cards to activate it. So they searched the entire world to find the essance of seven mythological humans; Jason of the Argonauts, Atalanta, Achilles, Theseus, Odysseus, Hercules and Narcissus. Finally a few months ago they finally found something…"Alyson stopped talking.

"Are you ok?" Alexis was worried.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Let me continue. They found something about the, what should I call 'em, uhmm… heroes let's say, yeah they found something about the heroes. And it was on the top of Mt. Olympus. So both of them went there and… and… th-they never returned." Alyson looked away to hide her tears.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. Now I understand why you didn't want Aster to go there." Alexis put her hand on Alyson's shoulder.

"It's ok, it's just- I mean it's been too long since I told that." Alyson smiled.

"I can go if you want to be alone." Alexis offered.

"No, no, please stay. I like people to be around me. So, did you know you could be a perfect model?" Alyson was happier now.

"No way, you're kidding right?" Alexis giggled.

"Girl, you gotta learn something about me; I _never_ joke about fashion." Alyson looked at her seriously.

"Anyway, I like dueling not modeling." Alexis said to her.

The door knocked and both girls stopped talking and turned their heads to the door. "Who's it?" Alyson asked loudly.

"It's me, Angel." A voice came behind the door. Alyson walked towards the door and opened it. "Hi, I was walking by and wanted to say hi. I see you have a friend." She smiled.

"Angel come in. Alexis Angel, Angel Alexis." Alyson said.

Angel smiled and waved her hand. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Same here." Alexis smiled back.

"So, you wanna do something?" Alyson asked.

"Actually I came here to ask you if you wanna skate with me." Angel smiled.

"Skate??" Both Alyson and Alexis said at the same time.

"You know a skateboard or rollerblades. I couldn't find anyone to do it with me." She said.

"Actually I can't skate." Alexis said.

"Have you asked any boys?" Alyson asked.

"Yeah, and they all laughed and said '_Yeah, like you can skate!_' What idiots!" She murmured.

"Hey did you asked Jaden or Jesse?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah and they were the only ones who didn't laugh but they were so busy talking about dueling." Angel said.

"Hey what about Jake?" Alyson asked.

"Good idea. I'll ask him. Thanx, and Alexis I am not an expert but you are so suitable for modeling. Adios." She got out of the room to find Jake.

"See, I told ya." Alyson giggled.

"Whatever. So, wanna do something?" Alexis asked.

"Hey, how about watching some TV?" Alyson asked.

"Ok." Alexis turned on the TV and both started to watch.


	4. No Way Jose

_**a/n:**_ It's a little late than usual but I had some kind of an inspiration sickness.

**No Way Jose!**

Alyson, Mindy and Jasmine were walking and talking through the hall like always, then something crazy, but not unusual happened, Jaden and a Jaden chaseing Jesse ran right through them. Shouting stuff like "Hey give it back! That's mine!" or "You want it? Try to catch me!" and "Oh you'll pay bad after I catch you!!"

"Way to be polite!" shouted Mindy after them.

"Yeah, and you could try to look where you're going or atlest try to say sorry!" Jasmine agreed.

"Whatever girls. They'll never listen to you." Said Alexis minding he own business.

"Oh I hate it when she's right." Said Jasmine.

When they turned the corner they saw Alyson, Angel and Jake comming towards them.

"Hey guys!" said Alexis.

"Oh, hey Alexis." Said Alyson politely. "Jake have you met Alexis? Jake Alexis, Alexis Jake. And who are your friends? I'm Alyson by the way."

"Oh we know who you are." Said Mindy.

"And we totally adore your designs. They are really great." Said Jasmine.

"Girls, stop acting silly." Said Alexis. "By the way nice to meet you Jake."

"Right back at you." Said Jake and smiled. "You too, Mindy and Jasmine, right?"

Mindy and Jasmine nodded because they couldn't actually talk. After Alyson, Angel and Jake left the two of them turned to Alexis.

"Oh, he's soooo cute!" said Jasmine.

"A total hottie!!" agreed Mindy. "Aren't you gonna say anything Alexis?"

"Yes, you girls have lost your minds. Remember we're here to duel not druel over guys." Said Alexis.

"Oh no! It's serious Alexis." Said Mindy.

"Leave her alone. Don't you remember she still has her fiance; Jaden." Giggled Jasmine.

Alexis blushed in a mad way.

"Haven't I told you not to talk about that?!" said Alexis really angry.

"Sorry. Couldn't help ourselves." Said the both of them.

"What fiance?" asked a voice from behind.

The three of them turned around and saw Angel.

"Nothing who said anything about a fiance?!" said Alexis anxiously.

"She did." Said Angel pointing at Jasmine.

"Why are you here anyway? Weren't you going that way?" asked Alexis.

"Yes but then I realized I forgot my communicator. Hey, don't try to change the subject!" said Angel.

"But I I didn't say fiance, I said…uhm… Beyoncé, yeah Beyoncé. You know the singer." Smiled Jasmine.

"Look at me girl, I wasn't born yesterday. I know what I heard. And trust me I won't tell anyone. Plus I've just came here." Said Angel. "Whatever, I'm already late and I'm not that curious. Seeya later." And she ran away.

"That was awkward." Said Misty.

"Anyway, I have to go. I have to go the the place with the person with the thing." Said Alexis.

"Ok,we had to meet someone too. Later Alexis." said Jasmine and they left.

Alexis walked for a while, she went to the girl's dorm's lake and sat on the grass for a while. She was thinking about what Misty and Jasmine said and the thing she had been through over the past three years. Maybe the girls were right, maybe there was something between her and Jaden. But no, that's nonsense and ridiculous. But, only one way to know for sure…

_That time in a different place _

"So, did you and Angel go skating yesterday?" asked Alyson to Jake.

"Yes actually." Answered Jake.

"Did you have fun? I've always admired skateboarders." Smiled Alyson.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Jake a little bored.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Alyson trying to figure out why he was acting weird.

"He's just upset because I'm a far beter skateboarder than him." Said Angl comming from their behind.

"Get real! Really?" laughed Alyson.

"Whatever. I'm not into those kinda stuff anyway." Said Jake.

"Really, what are you interested in then?" asked Angel.

"I like music. I play the guitar, drums and keyboard." Said Jake.

"No way! So you are a one-man-band. Can you also sing?" giggled Angel.

"Come on Angie. I think it's really cool. Plus, I heard you sing in your room last night Angel. Maybe you two should start a band." Giggled Alyson.

"Aren't you a comedian." Said Angel and Jake at the same time.

Suddenly someone crashed right through them.

"Hey watch out!" shouted Angel.

"Me? You were the ones walking without looking." Said Sasha in a really annoying way. Then she walked away.

"How could she be more annnoying?!" blasted Angel out.

"I agree." Said Jake.

"Come on guys. It's not like we know her… Actually that's the problem! We don't know people." Said Alyson.

"Ok, she's lost it." Said Jake.

"No, I haven't! Think about it, we need to start knowing theese people. Maybe a party might work." Said Alyson. "Yeah, and you two can be the musical act. It'll be perfect!"

"No way! The party maybe, but singing never gonna happen." Said Angel. Alyson pouted at her in a very hopeful way. "… never… ever… no way… not gonna happen!" disagreed Angel.

"Ok, fine. But only if.." said Alyson.

"If what?" asked Jake and Angel.

"You'll help me invite people and you'll dance at the party." Said Alyson.

"Deal. I like dancing." Said Angel.

"And Jake?"

"Ok, fine. But I won't dance under any circumstances." Said Jake.

"Why?" asked Alyson.

"Because I can't dance, ok? And no one can make me!" shouted Jake and slowly went away.

"That was weird. And oddly sad at some point." Said Angel.

"Yes. Now you wanna come and design some invitations?" asked Alyson.

"Sure let's go!" said Angel.

_In another place_

"Hey give that back! I need that, to see stuff properly." Jumped Syrus to take his glasses back from a guy.

"Give it back to the small guy! If you don't want to mess with me." Said Chazz.

"No way Jose! Try to make me!" grinned the boy.

"Oh so you do want a piece of the Chazz." Chazz grinned and he summoned a thunderbolt while saying _the Chazz_.

"On second thought, here you go little guy." Said the boy and ran away.

"Yeah! And don't come back again you hear me! Thanks Chazz." Said Cyrus.

"Yeah whatever. And if you tell anyone, I'll deny it." Said Chazz.

"Tell what?" smiled Syrus.

"Hey! Syrus! Chazz!" Blair came running.

"What's going on Blair?" asked Syrus.

"I brought you invites. There'll be a party tonight at the gym. Be there." And then she left.

Comming Soon…


	5. Get Your Party On

**Get Your Party On**

"So what's all this about? Why are we all here?" asked Syrus.

"I don't know. The only thing I know Alyson organized this, Cause she was the one who gave my your invitations to give them to you." Said Blair.

"I think I saw her. Let's go ask." Said Hassleberry.

The three of them walked next to Alyson.

"Hey guys, what's up?" smiled Alyson.

"Oh we were just wondering why we were here." Said Blair.

"You'll learn when everyone is here." Then she looked at the dor and then came in Jesse and Jaden. "And that would be right now."

She walked towards a small stage and grabbed a michrophone. "I know all of you are wondering why you are here and are probably bored, but the party's just starting!" then suddenly a rope came from somewhere high and Alyson pulled it. The curtain behind her opened and there was a huge and amazing place with lots of awesome party stuff. "Enjoy all of it!"

"I got to say, she knows how to throw a party." Said Hassleberry aiming to the food.

"You read my mind." Said Blair following him.

"I'm guessing everybody is enjoying the party, right?" said Jesse to Alyson.

"Huh? Oh yes, I sure hope they do. Jesse, could you excuse me for a sec, Angel's rocking the dance floor with her moves so I got to find Jake." And then she walked next to Jake.

"You missed it big time." Said Jaden comming from his behind.

"What? What are you talking about?" said Jesse a little frustrated.

"Hey Jaden." Said Mindy. "Could you do me a favor please?"

"Sure, what do I got to do?" he asked.

"Oh nothing really. Alexis has been a little down theese days, could you ask her to dance with you?" she said.

"What?" said Jaden and suddenly jumped and stopped in a awkward position; standing on one foot and using his arms to cover himself from something comming.

"Please?" continued Mindy.

"I think you should do it Jaden." Agreed Jesse with Mindy, and then he whispered. "Now it's my turn to have fun."

"Ok, but don't get angry after seeing how I dance." And then he went next to Alexis. 

"So why did you ask that?" said Jesse.

"Just for fun. Or they would be the only ones not dancing here." Said Mindy. Then a obelisk blue boy came and asked her for a dance.

"So, Alexis? Would you like to dance?" asked Jaden.

"Jaden?" Alexis was in a shock. She was stuck between her thoughts. '_What's going on? Are my heartbeats getting faster by the second? And why is he asking me that. He hates dancing… Wait a minute how do I know that… Am I?.. Or even better, is he?.. Wait a minute why is that beter than the first. Anyway say before he gets suspicious.'_

"I'd lov—I mean, sure. Let's dance." Said Alexis.

_Same time, somewhere else_

"I thought we had a deal." Said Alyson sneaking on Jake.

"What deal? We never had a deal." Said Jake.

"Of course we did. Then you said you couldn't dance… So that's why. You are afraid of getting humiliated." Said Alyson.

"So what if I am that's not a crime." Said Jake.

"Then dance with me. Either you'll get humiliated with me or you won't get humiliated because you're dancing with me. Your choice." Said Alyson.

"Fine. Let's dance." Agreed Jake.

"Great. But first I have to tell Angel something. Come with me. We'll dance our way." She said and grabbed his hand.

They came to the middle of the dance pist to find Angel.

"Hey, Angie. Have a sec?" asked Alyson.

"Sure. I was taking a five." Smilled Angel.

"Good, I need you to dance with somebody." Said Alyson.

"Ok, I'll dance with anybody but Jake." Said Angel.

"Don't worry. Just go dance with him." She was pointing at Jesse.

"But why?" asked Angel.

"I kinda feel like I ditched him to dance with Jake cause you wouldn't. So..?" said Alyson.

"Fine. I'll go." She said and after she started walking she turned around." And don't worry I won't tell him you sent me so he won't think of it as a pitty dance… or he won't think you like him."

"Is it just me or your anger management is highly contagious?" Alyson gave an angry look at Angel.

Angel turned around and went next to Jesse.

"So, it's Jesse right? What are you looking at?" asked Angel comming from his back.

"Huh? What, nothing." Said Jesse.

"Really, cause from here it looks like you are looking to the emptiness between Jaden and Alyson." Said Angel really cocky.

"No I'm not." Said Jesse.

"Whatever. Look I really like dance and I'm out of solo moves and word on the street is you're a good dancer."said Angel.

"Is this a way of you asking me to dance?" grinned Jesse.

"Call it what you want, but I call it a really good opportunity for you." Said Angel.

"Do you know you're a total smartass?" said Jesse.

"So I'm told." Joked Angel and they started to dance.

"So, Aly, why are you so good to people?" asked Jake.

"Well it's not my nature if you're asking that." Said Alyson.

"Then what's it? Cause I can only stay silent and not act stupid" Asked Jake.

"It's really easy actually. I don't blast when I want to I just save it for later and draw it on a paper or something then I do something very sinister. I have a huge file for not-in-action-yet ones and three larger ones for acoomplisheds." Said Aly.

"You don't have one with me in it. Either way I'm stepping a little back." Said Jake.

"Don't worry. I only know you for a couple of days, plus I see you more like a friend than a person to get back at." Giggled Alyson.

"Well I can see someone I might wanna help you get back at." Said Jake and pointed Sasha with his head.

"Oh, I already made a plan for her. All we got to do is to find some guy who is spoiled and bratty and possibly rich so they both can kill eachother-not literally." Said Alyson.

"And how are we going to find someone like that? We barely know anyone." Asked Jake.

"With this." Said Alyson taking out a handheld and showing it to Jake.

"And that would be a…?" asked Jake.

"It's my uncle's handheld which holds the files of every student." Said Alyson.

"How did you get it?" curiously aked Jake.

"I borrowed it. So what?" said Alyson.

"Whatever. And besides I know this technology it's password protected." Said Jake.

"Jake, Jake, Jake. Young and Innocent little Jake. You have absolutely no imagination. Ofcourse it has a password but did it ever occur to you that I know the password?" said Alyson.

"You do?" asked Jake.

"No, but how hard can it be? Let's try Sheppard… No." Continued Alyson.

"Hello, noone's that stupid." Said Jake.

"Then I'll try it backwards… No. Alyson? No. Oh I got it!.. Yes I'm in." Said Alyson.

"What was the password?" asked Jake.

"Dorothy. So I see here that he also collects students' characteristics too. Well there are some that matches my ideas so all I got to do is to find the richest ones and we're good to go." Said Alyson.

"So?.." asked Jake.

"Weird. It has three matches and the last one doesn't has any characteristics written. Anyway, the first one is Adrian Gecko. I think that's him." Said Alyson.

Jake went next to Adrian and Alyson walked towards the punch where Sasha was at the moment.

"So, Sasha…" said Alyson but no sound came. "Well that's just rude…" murmured Alsyon.

"Huh? Did you say something?" 

Just then came Jake with Adrian. "Dude, you got to try this punch. It's awesome." Suggested Jake.

"Who are you? Because you look oddly familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" asked Adrian whie staring suspiciously at Jake.

"Seriously dude. This punch is off the hook." Said Jake.

"Hey aren't you Jak—" before he could finish Jake started to talk again.

"Have you met Aly?" pulled Alyson in front of himself.

"Yes. I designed uniforms for his father's company." Said Alyson.

"What about Sasha?" said Jake.

"Hey what are you doing!" yelled Sasha.

"Sasha. Have you met Adrian?" said Alyson.

"Adrian, as in Gecko?" asked Sasha.

"Yes, the one and only." Bragged Adrian.

"Well if you were polite enough to let me continue…" started Sasha.

"Man, this is so not good." Whispered Jake at Alyson.

"You'd know I was going to say; 'What happened? They were out of lizards?'" and then she grinned.

ALyson and Jake started to giggle. "I know I shouldn't find this funny, but I can't help it." Said Jake. Suddenly a laughter came from behind of them.

"And people say I'm sarcastic." Said Chazz.

"And you are..?" asked Sasha.

"Chazz Princeton. Also known as the Chazz." Said with an ego bigger than the room.

Alyson quickly took out her uncle's handheld and looked up Chazz Princeton.

"That is so lucky. He was my second choice. Look." She showed the files to Jake. "I wonder who the third one is."

Before she could take a look Jake closed it." Come on you don't want to read at a party. Let's dance."

"I thought you hated dancing." Said Alyson.

"Well… I… Whatever. You wanna dance or what?" said Jake.

"Whatever. There's nothing better to do anyway." Said Alyson. "Hey look how those two ditched the people around them."

"It was almost as fast as Aster leaving the academy…" said Jake but he didn't realize what he said until the words came out of his mouth. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"I—It's ok. I need to go now." Said Alyson and slowly walked away.

Jake ran after her. "Look Alyson. I'm sorry. I really am. Please don't leave now."

Angel saw them. "I'm going to check out what's going on back there." And she walked towards Jake and Alyson. "Ok. You have five seconds to explain what happened… Well, I'm still waiting."

"Well, we were talking then I said something about Aster an—" he started to talk but interrupted before he could finish.

"Time's up and I heard enough. Way to go Mr Talk-Before-You-Think!" said Angel.

"Hey, you don't know what happened." Argued Jake.

"Well am I wrong?" asked Angel in a cocky way.

"Fine, so you do know something. What now?" said Jake.

"NowI go talk to her while you stay here and- now listen this, this may be the most important thing of the plan- do absolutely _nothing_. Got it?" said Angel.

"What are you going to do. I thought you had an anger management issue." Said Jake.

"Well, FYI me gettingting the highest score in the written exam wasn't a coincidence." Started Angel.

"What you were cheating? What is that spouse to do with this situation?" said Jake.

"No and nothing. It may sound a little arrogang, but I am known as a genius. I graduated from college last year. I studied psychology because you need to be atleast 18 to be a brain surgen." Explained Angel in a really fast way.

"But how did you graduate with your anger?" asked Jake.

"That's not the point… Look you just follow my plan." Said Angel and ran after Alyson.

"What's going on?" asked Jesse to Jake.

"Believe me you don't want to know. Plus never ask Angel to explain you something. It's impossible to understand a single word. And now we all know Sasha is meaner than the meanest and strangely she acts nice towards some Chazz person and Angela turned out to be a little genius." Said Jake.

"I just asked what was going on." Said Jesse.

"Sorry, I usually tell stuff that's really stupid when I'm nervous, angry or worried." Said Jake.

"What happened." Asked Jesse one more time.

"Well, I might kinda have made Aly a little upset." Said Jake with a guilty face.

"How little?" asked Jesse.

"Whatever. You can go ask Angel what happened if you are worried about your little girlfriend." Said Jake.

"Wha-What? Why does everyone think I like her." Said Jesse angrily.

"Actually I just made it up. Plus you make it way to easy." Said Jake and left the room.

----------------------

Comming Soon…


	6. Down With The Rain

Down With The Rain

**Down With The Rain**

Angel had been knocking on Aly's door for 5 minutes now, but still no sound came. After a while Angel got impatient and started to kick the door and shout. Aly slightly opened the door and Angel could only see her left eye and nose.

"What?" asked Aly quietly.

"Some people are playing poker, I came to ask if you would like to play... WHY DO YOU THINK I CAME!?" said Angel barging into Aly's room.

"Angie, you're soaking wet and you're ruining my room." Complained Aly.

"Well, it's raining outside and talking about ruining stuff; you're ruining _your_ party!" said Angel.

"It's not my fault I'm sad." Said Aly.

"Are you even listening to yourself? Anyway, before I went after you I told a girl called Blair to anounce that the party was being converted into a duel party." Explained Angel.

"Good for you." Said Aly and threw herself on the bed.

"Why are you acting so down. So what if Aster went, it's not like he'll never come." Said Angel.

Aly looked down and didn't say a word. At first Angel thought it was just a silent treatment, but when she saw tears dropping on the carpet she was worried.

"He is coming back... right?" asked Angel.

Aly said nothing for awhile, then she turned to Angel and shook her head. "I don't know. I hate not knowing where he is, what he is doing, if he's in trouble or even if..." Aly stopped talking for a while and then continued again. "...if they're still alive."

"_They_?" asked Angel curiously.

"My parents were also lost somewhere in Mt. Olympus. Noone has ever heard from them ever since." She started to do stuff with her uncle's handheld.

"You have an insecurity problem." Said Angel.

"What?" asked Aly.

"Insecurity. That's what you have and that's why you're playing with that handheld. People with insecurity problems usually do stuff with the closest thing to them when they are talking about their problems." Explained Angel.

"Whoever they are I'm not one of them." Said Aly. "Hey did you know Jesse was the fifth best duelist in the world and he came right after Aster?"

"No he's not. That's Pegasus' list of his favorite duelists. First is Yugi Muto, ofcourse, second Seto Kaiba and third is Joey Wheeler." Said Angel.

"How did you know that? Anyway lets look you up. Hmm... Did you know you graduated from college?" she started to look at Angel with a suprised look.

"I think a a college graduate I should know that." And both started to laugh.

"Oh my god you are so not going to believe this!" said Aly excitedly.

"What? That Jake is the richest guy in school?" said Angel.

"How did you do that? Can you see the handheld's screen?" asked Aly.

"No, I just know stuff and read newspapers." Answered Angel.

"So that's why he stopped me from reading earlier." Said Aly. "How stupid am I."

"According to yo—" started Angel.

"That wasn't a question." Said Aly a little angry.

"I know. I'm just messing with you. Oh look the rain has stopped. Lets go back to the party and who won." Suggested Angel.

"Sure. You go ahead. I need to put this handheld back to my uncle's office. I'll see you at the party, ok?" said Aly.

"Ok, see you later." Said Angel and went for the party. When she arrived at the party again she saw a lot of people looking through the huge window across the room. "What's going on?"

"A helicopter just arrived." Answered Syrus.

"Oh no she didn't!" said Angel.

"Oh yes she did, who were we talking about again?" asked Hassleberry.

"Aly, and she's not getting in that vehicle." Said Angel and got out of there. Blair, Syrus, Hassleberry and Jake followed her. When they came in front of the helicopter a few other people came to get a closer look, including Jaden, Alexis, Jesse and Chazz.

"What are you doing here?" asked Aly.

"Making sure you won't leave." Said Angel.

"Look I know this seems bad, but you figured me out. I do have an insecurity problem and the only way to get past it is to go get Aster and my parents." Said Aly heading to the helicopter, but she was blocked by Hassleberry.

"Sorry sarge, can't let you do that." Said Hassleberry.

"Well we can't either." Said Jake.

"Sorry, trying to get through here. Ok just make us some way." Said Alexis getting past the crowd with Jaden and Jesse.

"Ok there's only one way I'm letting you go, I'm coming with. You possibly can not survive there on you're own." Said Angel.

"Uhh... No." Said Aly.

"Then you're not going anywhere." Said Angel.

Hassleberry and Blair started to send the crowd back to their dorms while Aly was trying to get in the helicopter. "Let me in!" shouted Aly.

"Fine, but we're coming too." Said Angel.

"We as in?" asked Jake.

"You're coming too, you have that tracking device. I can see it from here." Said Angel.

"Even you have a strong stamina and lots of sport skills and he has a tracking device how will that help?" asked Aly.

"The tracking device traces human DNA." Answered Jake and Angel at the same time.

"Great than I'll take it with me." Said Aly grabbing the device.

"You can't make it work." Said Jaden. Everyone looked at Jaden because nobody knew he knew stuff about that thing. "What? There's a spell card like that thing."

"Yeah, I know that one too. It just got out. It only works in the hand of it's owner. It needs it's owner's fingerprint to start working." Explained Jesse.

"We know. My father's company makes them, this is the original one." Said Jake.

"Whatever, I'm not taking any of you with me." Said Aly, but then she felt someone holding her wrist and pulling her slowly back.

"Alyson. Think what Aster would want you to do before acting." Said Alexis. Alyson stopped pulling her hand back and Alexis left her hand.

"Now come to think of it he's such a loner, he'd do the same thing." Said Alyson.

"Alyson, wait." Said Jaden. "We all know Aster rather works alone, but if you needed help he'd take everyone with him because I saw how he looked at you, he cares about you alot and would do anything and use every chance he'd get to help you."

"Bu-but if you come there's a whole lot of chance that I might loose you too guys." Said Aly.

"That's a chance we'd like to take for ourselves." Said Angel putting her hand on Aly's shoulder.

"And trust me groups are more likely to achive their goals than loners." Said Jesse.

"Fine, then who's coming?" asked Aly.

"I won't be coming, my nose always bleeds when I'm on a mountain." Said Syrus.

"We also won't be coming, we have to take care of the new-comers." Said Blair reffering to herself and Hassleberry.

"Are the others coming?" asked Angel.

"Yes." Said everyone else.

"Cool, lets go." Said Angel jumping on the helicopter.

--

Coming Soon...


	7. Road Trip

Road Trip

**Road Trip**

There were seven of them in the copter. More than anticipated, but the helicopter was strong enough to carry the six kids and the pilot. Angel was sitting next to him observing every single move he was doing while guiding the vehicle. Alexis was standing right behind her seat mesmorized by her unbelievable learning skills. Jaden and Jesse were sitting in the middle of the vehicle and talking –unsuprisingly- about duel cards. Aly was sitting at the very end. Her feet on the seat and holding herself together with her arms around her legs. Jake was looking for something in one of the many shelves.

As soon as he found a blanket he sat next to Alyson and put the blanket on Aly's back. She softly grabbed it with one of her hands to hinder it from falling down her back. She turned her head towards Jake and saw him smile at her. She politely smiled back and whispered a silent "Thank you."

Shortly after Angel left her place next to the pilot and walked next to Aly. Alexis did the same though she went and sat next to Jaden and Jesse. Angel sat next to Aly and put her arm around her shoulder. She slowly moved her hand up and down to make her feel comfortable.

"How can you two sit here and talk about cards at a moment like this?" asked Alexis angrily, but quietly.

"There isn't much we can do. We aren't actually good with motivating people." Said Jaden as quietly as Alexis.

"I'm just afraid I'll make it worse." Said Jesse as he looked down.

He wasn't quiet like Alexis or Jaden so Aly heard him. "Worse? What happened?" she asked in fear. Suddenly both Angel's and Jake's heads furiously turned towards Jesse's. Alexis and Jaden were alredy staring him with questioning looks on their faces.

Jesse looked at them one by one and then he looked into Aly worried eyes. He couldn't help himself to stand up and walk towards her. When he got close he squated down to get eye-to-eye with Aly. He took her hand and put his other on hers. "Nothing... Nothing is going wrong and nothing's happened. Just look at me and see that everything'll be okay. Just forget all the bad things and concentrate on the good things. Close your eyes and find Aster's smile in your memory. Then you'll know everything'll be okay." He slowly let go off her hand as she closed her eyes and a sweet smile appeared on her face.

He got up and and settled next to Angel, who turned her face towards him with appriciating eyes. She then turned around to look at Aly as he put his head in his hands which were getting some strenght while they were standing on his knees. He also watched Aly's face as she found her happy place.

Alexis and Jaden came next to them and sat next to Jake. Alexis seemed impressed just like Jake was and she curiously watched Aly's face change. Jaden reacted differently than the others. He first looked at Aly's stress-free face and then turned his face towards Jesse's. He still was watching Aly as everyone else, though with another expression in his eyes. Jade looked back at Aly and he let out a small laughter by mistake. Everyone turned to him with shocked expressions as he showed them he was sorry.

Then Aly –whose eyes were still closed and not looking at Jaden- continued Jaden's laughter. Though hers was more of a giggle she opened her eyes and quickly turned to Jaden, knowing it was him who started to laugh, but unlike the others she was sure he didn't do it with bad intentions. He was just unable to resist his fun.

So she'd started to laugh with him as much as she was laughing at his unstoppable need for laughter. Understanding this Jaden joined her with a passionate laughter. And soon after the whole place was full of different tones of laughter.

Another hour and a half past and the copter got closer to the ground. They all put on their jackets and Angel opened the huge door.

"What are you mad? We can't jump when we're so high from the ground!" shouted Jaden.

Before he could finish his words Angel had already jumped off the copter. All of them watched closely as the copter got closer to the ground. Angel made a somersault and stepped on a high tree branch and jumped to a few other branches until sh hit the ground. She looked up and made a hand sign to invite the others down.

"She wants up to jump?" asked Jesse.

Aly looked at Jake as he grinned back at her. The copter was closer to the ground, but still high and Jake Aly in her arms and jumped of the flying vehicle. They were about to hit the ground between two close trees. Jake opened his legs and both of them touched the nearby trees so they slowed down.

As the copter got down Alexis looked at Jaden and Jesse and their terrified faces. She shook her head with an unapproving ecpression. She jumped but held the floor of the copter before she let herself go, waited a few seconds and then let go. She was falling face down, but she held a strong tree branch close to the ground and then let go and got on the ground. Now there were four of them all calling out for Jaden and Jesse.

Jaden and Jesse looked at eachother and then they looked down. They closed their eyes, hugged eachother and jumped. Just as they started screaming their feet touched the ground. Everybody came running towards them and started laughing as they saw then on ground rubbing their butts as the copter flied away.

"I knew we were only inches above the ground." Said Jaden as he fastly got up.

"Sure, just like you knew you landed on goat poop." Grinned Angel.

"What!? Where? Eew!" shouted both Jaden and Jesse.

"Relax guys, she's just kidding." Said Alexis.

"Oh no!" shouted Aly.

"What now? Did I stepped on bear poop?" asked Jaden looking to the bottom of his shoe.

"No, no... well yes, but that's not the point. We're at the wrong side of the mountain. All the lifts are at the other side. The only way up here is to climb or we have to walk to the other side to reach the lift. And that'll take atleast two and a half days." Explained Aly.

"Then it's a good thing I brought climbing gear." Said Angel as she took out a bunch of ropes and hooks.

"There are only three of them." Said Alexis carefully analyzing the gear.

"Sorry, I also have emergency survival kits and stuff. We'll have to share or take turns." Said Angel.

"Sharing works." Said Jaden as he heard the words 'taking turns'.

"Jake do you have the tracking thing with you we can start climbing towards that direction." Suggested Alexis.

"Yeah sure, but I'll need a DNA example. I thought we would find some during the search. You know like something stuck on a tree branch." Said Jake.

"What about this?" Aly took off her locket.

"Even if Aster used to wear that I'm sure there isn't enough skin tissue left there to track." Said Jake.

"Of course that wasn't what I ment. It's what's in it." She opened the locket. There were some white strings tied in a purple-blue ribbon. "It's a lock of his hair."

"That's kinda weird." Commented Jesse. Aly turned and looked at him furiously. "A good kind of weird." Corrected Jesse.

"He has one too, with a lock of my hair in it. We made it when we were young, I never take it off." Smiled Aly.

"Don't worry, when this tiny gadget scans the DNA you can have it back." Said Jake.

"I'm not worried about that, I can get another lock of his hair when we find him." Smiled Aly and gave it to Jake. He then placed it on the tiny screen and hit a few buttons. A minute or two past and a small dot appeared on the screen.

"It's got something, it's faint but it's something right!" said Jake excited. "It's comng from over there." He pointed a place high on the mountain. "B-but it's coming from the inside of it."

"Then we're going there." Said Angel as she seperate the ropes. "Ok who's going with who? But I'm going first."

"I'll have to come with you then, cause I'll navigate." Said Jake. "Plus she's clearly the only one who'll be able to carry my weight if I'm trying to find the spot."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Said Aly.

"I'm going with Lex." Said Jaden as she stepped next to her.

"What?" jumped Alexis.

"It is clear that's you'll be able to climb better than Jesse." Joked Jaden.

"You bet I can, these hands aren't just for drawing duel cards." Said Jesse.

"You also use your arms and legs to climb." Said Aly, but neither Jesse nor Jaden heard her.

"They can't hear you, you'll get used to it in time." Said Alexis.

Just before she said it Jaden and Jesse jumped on the climbing gear and quickly started to get them on. As Jesse finished tieing the rope to his gear he started to work on Aly's. As **Jaden** finished tightening his rope he reached for the rocks.

"Ehem, Jaden." Said Alexis trying to point out something.

"Oh right! Sorry 'bout that Lex." Said Jaden as he tied her to him. "Better."

"On the count of three. One two... THREE!" shouted Jesse, but before they could move up for a step Angel and Jake pulled them down by their ropes.

"I told you I was going first. What are you stupid little kindergartners or are you just acting like them!" shouted Angel.

"Geez, sorry." Said Jaden.

"Now, just wait, watch and repeat." Said Angel as she threw her grabling hook.

--

Coming Soon...


End file.
